gom_scpsfandomcom-20200213-history
SCP-473-GOM
Item # : SCP-473-GOM "Crazed Jewelry" Class : Safe Special Containment Procedures : SCP-473 is to be storaged in an Ornament Locker at Site-██, It can be tested by any Level-3 Personnel or Above, As long as D-Class Personnels are used as subjects to test, after testing, D-Class subjects that wear SCP-473 must be administered Class-A Amnesiacs Following Incident 473-04, 2 Armed Guards must be guarding outside the containment at all the times and terminate any hostile individual trying to steal the item Description : SCP-473 is a metal jewelry resembling hand-worn iron lace with six artifical tentacles extending from it, it has no anomalous properties when held either directly or indirectly, the artifical tentacles are made of a black solid substance which is currently undefined When worn, regardless of Any creature is used to wear it, will be mind-affected and SCP-473 will control the hand of the person that are wearing it, the hand of that user will be uncontrollable and will control itself, after it got full control, the hand will be hostile and will kill peoples that the user sees in their vision, however, the user cannot take SCP-473 out, the user say that they're compelled to keep it and cannot take it out, however, it can be forcibly removed by other individuals, which causes the effect to persist SCP-473 was found in REDACTED, Turkey. After a serial killing Incident involving the object came to the Foundation's Attention, however, after the object was contained, Individuals from a group known as "Treasure Master" start to raid The Foundation and SCPs, specially "Treasure" or jewelry SCPs. Following Incident 473-4, security measures are increased. Incident 473-1 : In ██/██/20██, At ██:██ PM., Security Cameras showed shadows figure walking in the room, later, they opened SCP-473's locker, somehow, SCP-473 disappeared, later on the morning SCP-473 was confirmed to disappear from the containment, It was not returned until 3 days Update : After 3 Days, on ██:██ AM. Security Officer ██████ spotted a group of individuals hiding outside Site-██, Agent C████████r and Agent █████ was dispatched to the location, after arriving the individuals striked the field agents immediately, after 2 minutes, the object was taken back, after that, all individuals were killed by Agent █████, the individuals were confirmed to be from the group Treasure Master, one of them has serval bleeding scars on their back. Incident 473-2 : In ██/██/20██, SCP-473 disappeared from the containment yet again, however, Power Outage occured in REDACTED, causing serval personnels to evucate the Site, however, agents started spotting members of the Treasure Master after the breach, casuing ██ amounts of personnel to be killed by them, after that, a member with SCP-473 goes on a rampage and try to kill all personnel that was in the area, more █ personnel were killed until they expire, SCP-473 was recovered, whereabouts of individuals unknown Incident 473-3 : During this Incident, SCP-473 DATA EXPUNGED Incident 473-4 : In ██/██/20██, individuals idefining themselves as "members" of Treasure Master stole serval SCPs, including -███, -████, -475, -826 and -███-GOM was stolen, an individual with SCP-473 was spotted, however, the person killed 1█ and Dr. REDACTED after they was spotted, after that, SCP-███ breached containment and suspringly, killed all of the Treasure Master's members in the area, SCP-███ was contained after and givened a "medal" for killing the hostile individuals, almost all SCPs was found but -███, until SCP-473 was found in a safe falling in a hallway. Category:SCP Category:Safe Category:Artifact Category:Hazards